


Jimmy

by Thranduelflings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jimmy - Freeform, Oops, non-canon, non-canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduelflings/pseuds/Thranduelflings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it's sucky or anything.</p></blockquote>





	Jimmy

It had happened so fast, and the world was becoming a spinning mix of bright light as a shrill, piercing cry ran fresh and heavy in Jimmy’s ears. Then, silence. It was still, white, then it faded, revealing the bleak and unwashed walls of the warehouse that he had happened to be dying in.  
What had he done to deserve this? He had been a simple man all his life; closed minded, too. And, above all, religious. He had said grace at dinner time, he went to church, resisted sin, remained faithful… And here he was; a soldier, somehow, left broken, torn, and dying in the middle of the battlefield.   
“Waste little orphan Annie,” he heard a voice say. His wife… His possessed wife. She had shot him, too. He had forgotten about that, even if he was clutching the gushing spray of red ooze as it leaped wildly from his stomach and splattered onto his coat and shirt where the bullet had marked its territory and pierced his unwilling flesh.  
Then a man walked over to where Clare sat. He was large. Cold and cruel looking, too. And he was going to be the man that killed his daughter. He sat up willingly, propping himself onto a feeble elbow. The man picked up a pipe, walking over to her. Her chin rested on her chest, and her eyes remained closed.   
The man lifted the pipe, grinning. Then with a lunge, and a thrust, it was lurching towards his daughter. Then, something amazing happened. Clare stopped the pipe, and pressed her palm to his forehead. With a bright yellow light the demon left the man, and the host fell to the ground.   
Dean thrashed and spun in the arms of the demon that held him. Throwing a punch, Sam turned, too. Dean threw another punch, hitting the demon in the face. Whereas Sam’s holder had him by the throat, and was pushing him back. Clare had singed the ropes off, and Jimmy watched, amazed, as she stood.  
Clare shot Jimmy a look.   
“C- Castiel,” Jimmy spat out as he hurried backwards a little more.   
There were grunts coming from the other side of the warehouse, and Sam’s hurried breath was echoed by the stony walls.   
Clare… No, Castiel, walked over to the other demon’s host, and, placing her palm on his head, she rid him of the demon with yet another bright light and blood curling scream. There was another grunt, and from where Jimmy was, he could see another bright light, and heard a loud grunt.  
Jimmy gasped slightly as Sam stood, his mouth surrounded by blood, and he raised his hand, a vague look of surprise on Dean’s face. There was another grunt, and a sound of muffled choking, and a pillowing heap of black smoke escaped the mouth of his wife and seemed to slowly sink back into the earth into a pool of flame.  
Clare walked over to Jimmy, resting a hand on his pale fore head. He saw her, then. A slight rage built in him at the thought of Cas possessing a little girl… his little girl.   
“Of course we keep our promises,” Clare said softly, and Jimmy’s face lined with pain. “Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well, your work is done. It’s time to go home now; your real home. You rest within the fields of the Lord.”  
“No… No…” he kept repeating it, as if he wasn’t being heard.   
“Rest now, Jimmy.”  
“No, Clare.”  
“She’s with me now,” Jimmy let out a soft cry, and tears ran down his face, and blood ran down his chin. His face felt colder. And the face of his daughter made him want to lay and sob.  
“She’s chosen, it’s in her blood, as it was in yours.”  
“Please, Castiel,” his voice was a whining sob, and Clare had dipped her head sadly. He wanted his daughter to live, even if it meant his death. “Y- You need to save m- me. Take me, please.”   
“I want to make sure you understand,” there was sympathy in her voice, yet her set-up sounded as if she wanted to bargain with him, “you won’t die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more, like it.”  
He gripped her arm, and a tear ran down his cheek. It began to mingle with the idle blood that rested on his cheek and in his mouth, and the taste was salty and like metal. “It does-n’t matter. Y- ou chose me!” his voice became even more laboured, and his breath even heavier, “just take me!”  
“As you wish,” she shook her head and pressed a small hand against his bleeding cheek.  
Jimmy felt a heat rise in his body and he began to quiver; this wasn’t possession, this was death. And Jimmy greeted it as if it were an old friend. There was a surging light and a smile spread onto his lips as he thought of home and his family being safe.   
***  
There was a slow rumble, and Jimmy awoke on his couch, a book scrawled across his pant covered legs.   
“Oh… It- it was just a dream…” he wiped a tear from his eye. How could it have been a dream? It looked so… vivid.  
“Was it?” A voice echoed behind him, it was like his, yet a hint deeper.  
“What…?” Jimmy turned, gasping. He was looking at himself. Except he was… dirtier.   
“I thought I’d give you one last look… Before… you know.”  
“So…” Jimmy sunk back into his seat and waited a moment before standing. “So… What am I?”  
“A ghost, maybe,” replied Castiel, “a passer-by, here to see his family one last time.”  
“A ghost? You mean they can- can’t see me?”  
“Exactly. You’re unseen, unheard… no longer existent.”  
“But ho-“  
He stopped for a moment as a squeal and a boom of laughter cut him off. He turned, slowly, and saw himself, chasing after Clare. She had to be at least two, just learning to walk. And now he was watching her from a place and a time that was far away from him. There was a dull ache in his chest, and he turned back to Cas.  
“Take me home…”  
“There is no home. You go now, you never come back.”  
“I’m okay with that, Cas,” yet he didn’t seem to be, and the promise of going to a better place only made his chest hurt more.  
“You’re not, trul-“  
“I said take me home.”  
Cas took in a deep breath, and took a step closer to Jimmy, his hand outstretched, and a gaunt line forming his lips. “As you wish…”  
Castiel’s hand pressed against Jimmy’s forehead, and Jimmy felt a heat rise from his toes, up to his stomach, ever reaching his head. And he was being enveloped in a glorious white that shone a brighter white than newly fallen snow. Jimmy had changed his mind, but as soon as his mouth opened, he erupted into a white light, and was gone from the room.  
***  
“Cas!” he heard them now; the Winchesters.  
Dean was snapping his fingers at him, and Sam was standing against the bleak wall, a look of unease and impatience on his face.  
“It is done,” said Cas, his voice dark.  
“What the hell is done? You had me worried! – Us worried!”  
“It is done – Jimmy is done.”  
“You mean – dead?” Sam chimed in, his eyes wide.  
“Yes,” said Cas, and he made his way to the double door that was painted a grim red, completely ignoring the grieving former family of his host.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's sucky or anything.


End file.
